Space and Time
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: All it took was a night of celebration, and some of Alluras wine stash to make things complicated between Keith and Pidge. Feelings they tried to pretend weren't their come to the surface, and complications arise.


Her hands were tangled in his slick black hair. His tongue exploring every aspect of her mouth. Her mind was racing a million mile per hour as Keith pushed her harder against the wall, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. She wanted to explore every part of him. He moved his mouth from hers and attached it to her neck, kissing down to her breasts, causing her to moan.

It was magical.

And she wondered how they got into the situation. She racked her still fuzzy brain for the memory.

_The party was in full swing. Allura had just passed out another round of fruity tasting drink. Pidge was on her 4th glass of the night, enjoying the rush it gave her as she giggled at Lance. He was attempting to dance with Hunk, to prove he did know the Tango. "this is a strange Earth dance" Allura said as she sat down next to Pidge. _

"_Okayyyy so he's doing it wrong" Pidge replied throwing her arm around her dear friend, while chugging her drink. She looked over at the table and made to retrieve another one. She reached for the one Allura had bought for Lance, figuring that since he could barely stand he didn't need it. Apparently that's what shiro thought about her too though, because he quickly removed it from her hand. "I don't think you need anymore" he said. Pidge pouted "whaaaatttttt" her voice was high pitched, making Allura burst put into another fit of giggles. _

"_I think he's right" Keith spoke up, coming to stand beside Shiro. Pidge strighted up, and pulled herself away from Allura. "what do you know, you haven't had any!" she said in defense trying to take the drink. Shiro pulled away, causing her to fall to the floor. "someone needs to be able to defend us if something happens" Keith replied, pulling her up. She clung to him, bursting out into another fit of giggles. "Pussy" she whispered into his ear. Keith's face was beet red. He stared down at Pidge with wide eyes "w..what" she smiled at his reaction._

"_you heard me you're being a pussy" she replied. He sat her down beside Allura again, who was in a fit of laughter after witnessing Pidges boldness. Shiro was even cracking up. _

"_I am not" Keith said looking between them all. Pidge reached over the couch, grabbing Hunks cup and handing it to him. "then drink" she said. He was holding the cup, clearly contemplating his choices. Keith knew he was being responsible by not drinking, but Pidge was also claiming he was a Pussy…_

_One drink couldn't hurt._

_He threw it back, letting it flow down his throat quickly. He had to admit, it was delicious. _

_And he had no idea how Pidge had gotten him to drink down 3 more glasses, or how she got her hands on a 5th one herself. By the time everyone was turning down they were in a fit of giggles. She was on his lap holding an empty glass saying how she needed help making it back to her room._

_The didn't make it to hers._

_Keith's was close._

Pidges moans drove Keith crazy. He sucked hard on her skin, leaving a bright hickey. He wanted to cover her in his Marks. He felt her buck herself into him when he captured her mouth again. He started grinding onto her, feeling the bulge in his pants grow harder as he did.

He tossed her onto his bed, and removed his shirt before crawling on top of her. She ran her fingers down his chest, making him shutter. "you're going to undress me too right?" Pidge asked. She stopped her hands at his waist, and started undoing his pants. When they were discarded he quickly got to work on her clothing.

He ripped her top off her, and immediately moved to her breast. He kissed her chest all over as he removed her bra, and started sucking on her breast. Pidge moaned out his name when his hand traveled to her nether region. He dipped his fingers into her causing her to gasp.

She needed him inside her.

"Fuck me" she whined causing him to pause. "do you really want that Katie?" he asked looking up into her lust filled eyes. She loved how her real name sounded coming from him. She nodded her head and slipped off her pants and panties.

Keith removed his boxers, causing his rock hard member to stick straight up. He kissed Pidge again, before slowly entering her.

It was amazing. She felt amazing.

She dug her nails into his back as pain enveloped her, Keith kept going though. He wanted the pain to leave her as quickly as possible. He stopped moving when he was fully inside her. He kissed the tears that had built up in her eyes. "we can stop if you want" he said stroking her hair. Pidge shook her head and trusted her hips, making Keith moan.

He took that as the okay to start moving.

It was slow at first, till her moans filled his ears. Every moan made him want to speed up more and more.

He was pounding into her, making her scream.

"Harder" she begged while calling "Keith" his name was like music coming from her. He never wanted it to end. He felt himself building up to his climax though, when Pidge informed him that she was in the middle of hers.

He felt her tighter around him, and it pushed him over the edge.

He emptied himself inside her, while she screamed out his name.

He collapsed beside her, both panting heavily. "that was amazing" Pidge said, as she snuggled closer to him. Keith wrapped his arms around her, letting her lay on his chest. He stroked her hair, as both of them fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
